The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for dispensing grout and, more particularly, to a wheeled apparatus having multiple grout dispensing nozzles that are vertically and horizontally adjustable for simultaneously dispensing grout into multiple grout lines about tiles.
Grout is a thin mortar for filling cracks or joints such as those formed between tiles on a floor, shower wall, or the like. Grout is generally applied by spreading grout over the entire tile surface, compacting it into the joints, and then wiping the excess grout off of the tile surfaces before it dries. The grout can only be applied to small areas at a time because of the necessity of cleaning the grout off of the tile surfaces before it hardens. The inherent disadvantages of applying grout to tile surfaces are the time requirements for completing large jobs and the labor intensity of bending or working on one's knees.
Systems which use a hand-held device similar to a caulking gun for applying grout directly into joints have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,571,538 and 5,314,100. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not allow grout to be applied simultaneously and uniformly in multiple joints.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an apparatus with multiple nozzle assemblies which can simultaneously and uniformly dispense grout into the joints between tiles. It is further desirable to have an apparatus in which each of the nozzle assemblies is laterally and vertically adjustable for use with tiles of various dimensions.